


Windows and Doors

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-29-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Windows and Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-29-07

Katee rubs the back of her neck slowly, the repetitive motion holding Jamie’s gaze far longer than it should. He swallows as she threads her fingers through her hair, letting it fan back over the base of her neck, a cascade of brown and gold. 

“It’s hot,” she sighs, shifting to lean back against the concrete piling. She alters her stance, parting her legs, spreading them as her other hand falls loosely against her thigh. He nods, even though her gaze isn’t on him. It seems safer than trying to speak, than risking the words caught tight in his throat. She sighs again and turns her head enough to see him. “What’ll you do now?”

The answer lays on the tip of his tongue, easy and proper. Direct. Write. Star. Co-star. Avoid Sci-Fi original movies at any cost. It’s an old joke they’ve shared over too many seasons, too many beers. “Miss you.”

Her eyes meet his, wide with shock. If it weren’t for that, he could believe he hadn’t spoken, but it’s there in her eyes, between them like its always been.

“What will you miss?” She offers him an out, making it easy to tease her about her attitude, the stench of her trailer when the dog’s there, her habit of ridiculing him on the radio. Her eyes beg him to take it, and he can almost imagine the plea on her parted lips.

He doesn’t touch her, though he knows his gaze is likely as heated as a caress, as warm as his touch when he made love to her. “Kissing you.”

Her body jerks slightly, and he thinks it should be wrong, how good it feels to affect her. He takes a step closer, his fingers tracing the slope of her shoulders.

“Touching you.”

“Jamie.” She breathes his name and shakes her head, her gaze still locked with his. He can see the flare of color, taste the trembling of her breath. “We can’t.”

“I know.” He lets his hand move along her shoulder to her neck, his palm feeling the damp perspiration trapped there, kneading it against her skin.

“Please.”

His thumb brushes the hollow beneath her ear. “Please what, Katee?”

He can see the words to stop him on her tongue, sense laboring with desire. He silences her, his mouth moving against hers, the heat of the kiss shimmering in the barely there space between them. 

She shakes her head and he pulls back, just enough that he’s no longer kissing her, just enough that there’s air to breath instead of just frustrated desire, pent up for years now since that first time, their only time. That time he’d been the one to say no more and she’d nodded, not willing to let him risk what he had for her, no matter how much they both wanted it. But now it’s her threatening to say stop and he wants to be as strong as she was back then, wants to resist temptation, but he can’t and he doesn’t, so he kisses her again, moving so that he’s cradled between her spread legs, letting her feel that the air around them isn’t the only thing overheated.

“We can’t.”

He doesn’t stop, won’t stop unless she begs, because this is the end and it’s the last chance. It’s midnight come and gone and dawn creeping over the horizon. It’s here and now or never, and he’s not willing to live without it.

”Jamie. We can’t.” He nods and steps back, breathless and lightheaded, hungry and wanting. She looks at him for a moment, then shakes her head, offering him that slow, impish smile that says more than any words ever could. She reaches down and feathers her fingers over his erection then reaches for his hand and damns the crew shooting just over the horizon, damns the schedule and everything else. Damns them. Damns him. “At least not here.”


End file.
